The Way You Lie
by Bren Gail
Summary: Something is not quite right in Lawrence, Kansas. Sam is in a mental asylum. Everything that he knows to be true is claimed to be a lie, something that he twisted to be his own reality. How will Sam uncover the truth? Where is Dean? Featuring Sam and Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle, Castiel, and various others.


Author's Note: This story was inspired by Bones Bird Fanfiction's Facebook Fanfiction Drabble Challenge, 07/08/2012 lyrics. This is my first published Supernatural story, so any feedback would be much appreciated, thank you for reading.

* * *

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes**_

_**But you take them to new extremes **_

_**But you'll always be my hero **_

_**Even though you've lost your mind**_

_- Love The Way You Lie, Skylar Grey_

* * *

**Part 1**

Jo walked down one of the long white hallways of Lawrence Asylum for the Criminally Insane. She paused in front of the thick glass window and smiled at the beautiful blonde-haired, brown-eyed friendly nurse, named Jessica whom had taken a shining to Sam; her heart broke for the confused battered soul.

Jessica returned the smile before buzzing Jo into the visiting area, where Sam was already waiting.

"JO!" Sam exclaimed in relief as he stood. The shackles around his ankles connected to the waist shackles connected to the shackles around his wrists clinked and made metal thuds. When she sat, he sat and hunched over to whisper to her. "Thank God, you're here." He sighed, before he frantically declared. "I need to find Dean."

"Babe," Jo answered, both disappointment and hesitation in her tone of voice. "We have went over this, Dean was the star Baseball Player and All American Wrestler three years ahead of us in school." The look of outrage and confusion in his eyes broke her heart. "He was your mentor at the baseball camp you went to when you were a freshmen, he a senior. You worshipped him, Sam, he was your idol. You strived to be just like him. You wanted to be a lawyer, because of he studied Pre-law." Her eyes watered as she once again recounted the tragedy. "He and his wife, Bela, died in a car accident with his father and uncle, on our wedding day, right after we graduated from Stanford."

Sam swallowed his vision unfocused, the thought that this must be a sick alternate reality was forefront in his mind, he felt a sense of deja vu wash over him, but he could not place where he had felt it. He asked apprehensively, "What were his father and uncles name?"

"Sam, you're scaring me," Jo admitted, her eyes widened, when she realized that he was serious. "Let me tell you, I don't scare easily."

"Answer me!" Sam bellowed, his eyes shifting from Jo to each exit, there were two; one that would return him to the hall that lead to his room, the other to freedom. Something was not right. Jo was not his wife. Dean was his brother and Dean did not play baseball!

"His father was John Winchester," Jo answered. "His uncle Bobby Singer."

Finally, something that made sense to Sam, John was their father's name, and Bobby was an honorary uncle.

"My name is Sam Winchester." Sam stated. "Dean is my brother. John is my father. Bobby is like an uncle, even another father figure."

"Your name is Sam Campbell." Jo corrected, suddenly sad. It felt, as if she, always had to go through this, each visit, in order to get to the man that she cared about, had married.

"That's my mother's family." Sam claimed.

"No, your mother's family is Wesson. Your father's family is Campbell."

"Do the names Ash, Meg, Sarah, or Ruby mean anything to you?"

Jo looked at Sam concerned and for the first time scared that he would never heal from his psychotic episode, that once he was granted his freedom from his ten-year sentence, that he would still be imprisoned inside his mind. This was the first visit since his admission, seven years ago, that he had mentioned those names.

"Answer me," He growled. "Joanna Beth!"

She swallowed, "Ash is your little brother whom was killed with my cousin Garth in a house fire a week before we graduated Stanford."

"Who," He barked, "Are Meg, Sarah, and Ruby?"

"Sarah was the woman who accidentally set the fire that killed Ash and Garth." She answered, emotion crackling her voice. "Ruby was the woman who killed Dean and his family," She sniffled. "She was drunk and high on drugs." She shuddered a breath and sighed. "Meg was the first woman you killed, because you said she was a demon."

"The first woman?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you killed Meg first," Jo squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable talking about the women that the man she loved had killed in cold blood. "Then Madison, then Ruby." She cringed. "God, Sam, you mutilated Ruby."

"Madison?" He asked, allowing the name to roll over his tongue. He had not thought of her for a long time.

"Yes," Jo confirmed. "You thought she was werewolf."

Another thing that was close to the truth, he had not thought she was a werewolf, he had known it, and reluctantly killed her, but she had to be killed. He could not allow Dean, to do so, although he loved his brother more for attempting to protect him. Some things people just can't be shielded from, no matter how much one would prefer.

Sam was confused and he knew that he was in danger. He was cut off from his brother, obviously his friend Jo had been lured into whatever trap they had found themselves in, which made him think of the fourth individual that had been travelling with The Winchester.

"Where," He started to ask, but he feared that the person he inquired about had been lured into the altered trap of reality. He rephrased the question he had been about to ask. "Who is Castiel?"

"I'm not sure," Jo answered, uncertain. "But your Doctor's name is Cas L. Novak," She furrowed her brow. "Is that who you're talking about?"

"Yes," Sam replied, in relief. Although, he feared that, somehow Cas, had been trapped as well, he had faith that an Angel could easily break whatever spell had been cast upon them. "Cas will have the answers I need."

Sam stood apurbtly, the shackles protested by making much racket. Two guards stepped forward from their place against the wall, as if to detain him. Sam told them that the visit was over. He left a hurt and confused Jo sitting contemplating on a life before his psychotic episode, on a life of what could have been if he had not become a psychotic murderer, on how she could have prevented it all from happening. He followed one guard while the other guard followed him back to his padded room.

Something was not quite right in Lawrence, Kansas. He is in a mental asylum. Everything that he knows to be true is claimed to be a lie, something that he twisted to be his own reality.

Where is Dean?


End file.
